La locura
by mariaazul
Summary: No sabía cómo podía encontrarse en esa situación, era una niña, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Luna se sentía observada cada vez que iba a la Madriguera, sabia quien era pero tampoco estaba tan loca para decir algo.


**La locura**

No sabía cómo podía encontrarse en esa situación, era una niña, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Luna se sentía observada cada vez que iba a la Madriguera, sabia quien era pero tampoco estaba tan loca para decir algo.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único**

Se encontraba como diría su hermano Percy "idiotizado" mirando como un tonto a la amiga de su hermana pequeña. Era verano y Luna había ido a pasar varios días a la Madriguera, cosa que volvió loco a Bill.

Ahora se encontraban ellas dos en el jardín junto con Ron, Hermione y Harry hablando junto a un gran árbol, el se encontraba mirando por la ventana del salón a Luna casi sin pestañear.

-¿Qué haces, hijo?-pregunto Molly cuando salió de la cocina, se extraño cuando encontró a su hijo mayor pegado a la ventana.

-ehh, nada que estoy aburrido-dijo Bill rápidamente, mientras se giraba hacia su madre nervioso.

-¿y por qué no sales con tus hermanos al jardín?-pregunto ella extrañada.

-si, iré a buscar a Percy-dijo saliendo de la casa rápidamente.

-a este hijo mío le pasa algo-dijo Molly para sí misma para luego ir a buscar a su marido.

Bill pasó rápidamente por donde estaba sus hermanos pequeños con sus amigos, no sin antes mirar a Luna y se dirigió a buscar a Percy.

* * *

 **Días después:**

 **En la habitación de Ginny:**

Luna miraba a su amiga preocupada ya que estaba indecisa entre sí contarle o no sobre lo que estaba notando. Ginny estaba hablando con su amiga sobre su relación con Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Luna no la estaba escuchando.

-¿Lu, que te pasa?-pregunto Ginny preocupada mientras sacaba de su ensimismamiento a Luna.

-ehh, nada-dijo ella un poco nerviosa, su amiga la miro como diciendo a mi no me mientas.

-bueno, es que no sé si es cosa mía, pero últimamente noto la mirada de tu hermano Bill encima mio -solto Luna de golpe sin dejar su aire soñador.

Ginny se quedo callada pensado, ya que ella también lo había notado, su hermano desde que él y Fleur habían roto, se comportaba raro y últimamente cuando venia Luna mas.

-bueno mi hermano esta raro últimamente-soltó Ginny pensativa.

-creerás que estoy loca ¿verdad?-pregunto preocupada Luna.

Ginny sonrió y se acerco a ella.

-no creo que estés mas loca de lo que sueles estar y es verdad que cuando tu estas te mira mucho pero no se Lu, lleva unos meses muy raros-explico Ginny mirando seria a Luna.

-eso es verdad, no sé que le pasara-dijo Luna pensativa.

Ginny se quedo pensativa y le vino una cosa a la cabeza.

- _a lo mejor se ha enamorado de otra persona- pensó mirando a su amiga._

Fueron pasando los días y Luna seguía con la sensación de tener la mirada de Bill encima suyo. Un día Molly le pidió a Luna que cogiera unas cajas del ático y como pesaban mucho pidió a Bill que ayudara a Luna.

Cuando llegaron al ático empezaron a buscar dichas cajas que eran cajas llenas de libros, Luna mientras buscaba volvió a notar la mirada de Bill encima suyo, cansada ya de esta situación se giro y le miro, llevándose la sorpresa de que Bill estaba justo detrás de ella, a solo unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

-¿Qué pasa, Bill?-pregunto Luna nerviosa por la cercanía del chico.

El no respondió, simplemente la beso, impactando aun mas a Luna que al principio ni respondió por la sorpresa, pero que luego poco a poco fue respondiendo al beso.

Era un beso desesperado que inconsciente los dos habían deseado, se besaban con mucha pasión, Bill pego a Luna a la pared mientras la acariciaba, ella le iba acariciando tímidamente el pelo.

Se separaron por falta de aire, pero en ningún momento se separaron, Bill junto la frente de Luna con la de él, no se dejaron de mirar en ningún momento.

-esto es una locura-dijo Luna con su voz llena de inocencia. Bill sonrió y con una mano le acaricio la mejilla derecha.

-una completa, pero deseable locura-susurro Bill para después volverla a besar con mucha pasión. Luna se dejo llevar por lo que estaba sintiendo.

Bill tanteo con una mano buscando una manta que sabía que había en una caja cercana, la cual sin romper el beso extendió en el suelo mágicamente, poco a poco fue tumbando a Luna que temblaba de nerviosismo encima de la manta.

-nos estarán buscando-dijo Luna entre beso y beso.

-pues que busquen-susurro Bill para luego con su varita bloquear la puerta.

Luna miro nerviosa a Bill, ya que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir y aunque ella también lo deseara, al ser su primera vez la ponía nerviosa y de eso se dio cuenta Bill cuando la miro.

* * *

 **3 años después:**

Bill se despertó de golpe de su sueño, miro a los lados desconcertado hasta que supo donde estaba, cuando lo consiguió apoyo la cabeza en la almohada suspirando.

 _-vuelvo a soñar con mi locura-pensó Bill mirando al techo, se quedo un rato recordando ese día._

A los pocos minutos oyó ruido en la cocina y decidió bajar, ya que sabía que sería su esposa. Suspirando se levanto y al abrir la puerta de su habitación paso corriendo un niño de tres años.

-Kevin-regaño Bill a su hijo mientras sonreía, se parecía a él en el pelo y en lo trasto que era, pero en los ojos y todo lo demás se parecía a su esposa.

-¿ya te has despertado?-pregunto una voz femenina desde la planta baja.

-si-dijo él mientras iba recogiendo los juguetes de su hijo por el suelo.

-acuérdate de que hoy viene tu familia-dijo ella antes de volver a meterse en la cocina.

Bill recordó que les había citado a todos en su casa para decirles una gran noticia.

-si me acuerdo, no te preocupes-dijo Bill bajando por las escaleras.

-¿hoy vas a Gringgott?-pregunto ella aun en la cocina.

-hoy pedí el día libre-explico el sonriendo al ver que era su esposa la olvidadiza.

-ohh, ¿de verdad?-pregunto la mujer mientras se giraba-no me acordaba -soltó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿has conseguido contactar con tu padre? Lu –pregunto el acercándose a ella para darla un beso en la frente.

-si, está de viaje, dice que llegara mañana por la tarde-dijo ella volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto el extrañado ya que notaba a su esposa algo rara.

-bueno, mi padre a encontrado un animal extraño y quiere regalárselo a Kevin por su cumpleaños, después claro que sepa que no es peligroso para el niño-explico ella preocupada mientras miraba por la ventana de la cocina.

-tu padre y sus locuras-dijo el sonriendo.

-hace unos años lo nuestro parecía una locura y ahora mira-dijo ella dándose la vuelta mientras se acariciaba el vientre de cinco meses.

-a pasado mucho tiempo de eso-dijo el sonriendo mientras se acercaba a ella-muchas cosas han cambiado.

-¿ahora no piensas que es una locura?-pregunto Luna con su típica inocencia.

-ohh…..claro que si-soltó riendo.

Luna bajo la cabeza triste.

-pero ahora sois mi dulce locura y eso me encanta-dijo el sonriendo mientras levantaba con el pulgar la cabeza de su mujer.

-si es así, a mí también me encanta-susurro ella sonriendo feliz, en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

Kevin apareció corriendo a la vez que gritaba feliz, Bill le cogió se lo puso a los hombre y se dispuso a abrir la puerta.


End file.
